Sayuri's Story
by kawaiimistykat
Summary: Sayuri had finally gotten away from her horrible village and moved to Kohona. She moves into a new academy, where she meets unique students, but what is waiting for her? Is she safe, or not?
1. Sayuri's arrival

**Chapter 1. "Sayuri's arrival."**

Sayuri sighed as she stared at the village. _I guess I'm here._ She thought as she grabbed her shoulder-bag. As the train stopped, she jumped out and took out the small map.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves, eh?" she spoke to herself. Sayuri was finally here. Her new home.

Ever since her own village kicked her out, all she was left was with her sword and a bag full of supplies, which were almost used up. Just because she didn't want to stay in that blood-thirsty village, didn't mean everyone could try to assassinate her. She took a deep breath and tried to clear away those horrible thoughts. They were probably after her now. _I just hope they won't find me here…_

A few hours later, she lay down in her room that she reserved. It was small, but it at least kept her from sleeping on the streets. Sayuri flopped herself down onto her bed and read the note that was left by her friend, Akari. She somehow managed to transfer Sayuri to an academy in Kohona so she would be educated well.

"That girl just cares too much." Sayuri laughed quietly. She would treat Akari as her older sister as they were very close friends. _I wish she was here, but stupid Haruo had to take her away._ Her eyes narrowed as she thought of the old man. _Stupid, stupid man. Why did he have to lock her up away from me?_

Sayuri stared blankly outside at the night sky.

"I should get some sleep. Tomorrow's my first day in the academy, I don't want to be late."

Lying down under the covers, she closed her eyes and slept.


	2. First day at the academy

**Chapter 2."First day at the academy!".**

"Class, this is Sayuri. She transferred from another village." Shino-sensei explained. Sayuri stared up at everybody shyly. She heard quiet mumbles from the students looking at her. Sighing, Sayuri walked over to sit down at one of the desks. Her eyes focused at the 3 girls in front of her. _An Uchiha… That's strange. I thought there was only one of them left…_

"What are you staring at?" spoke the Uchiha girl.

"Uhm…" Sayuri blushed with embarrassment as she smiled nervously. "N-nothing…"

"Hmph. Alright then." She turned her head to listen. _Snobby much?_ Sayuri thought with annoyance pricking her thoughts.

"So this is where the chakra flows through your body. With enough training it will-".

 _RIIIIINNNNGGG!_

Shino sighed as he stared at the clock.

"Lunchtime. See you guys later after class." He spoke while grabbing his books and walking out.

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" She overheard her classmates shout. Sayuri smiled and followed where everyone else was going.

"The bakery…" taking out her purse, she sighed as she saw the rest of her money left.

"I guess this will do."

/

"You're Sayuri, right?"

"Y-yeah, what's your name?"

"I'm Sarada Uchiha. This is Sumire and Chocho Akimichi."

Sayuri smiled. _I didn't expect to earn friends this quickly. Akari would be proud.._ Her eyes gazed at the girls. Suddenly, a loud screeching noise was heard. Sayuri spun around, taking out her sword.

"WHO'S THERE?" Sarada shouted. Sayuri glanced around, trying to track anyone who was there.

"I can't see anyone." Sumire protested.

"Me too." Chocho sighed.

"What about you Sayuri, can you see anyone?" Sarada asked.

"No, but I feel like someone's here." She narrowed her sapphire eyes.

"Ah. You finally noticed. It's been a long time Sayuri…"


	3. A strange encounter

**Chapter 3. "A strange encounter!"**

"N-no… It can't be…" Sayuri's words trailed off as she stammered nervously. _Akihiro… Why are you here?_

"What is it? Don't recognise me?" Akihiro laughed. "Fool. You're weaker than I thought."

Sarada glanced over to Sayuri, puzzled.

"Who is he?" she whispered, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the ninja.

"He's… his name is Akihiro... A person who tried to kill me…" her eyes widened. _Now he's here to kill me, again._ "We need to kill him. Or he's going to kill me, or maybe even you. Akihiro is stronger than us, but we could beat him."

"D-don't we have a plan…?" Sumire whispered.

"There's no time for that. Come on!" Sarada growled as she threw her shurikens at him. She was an Uchiha anyway, so her aim was far from perfect. Sayuri leaped at Akihiro, slashing her sword towards him, and then with all of her strength, she swung her leg to kick him in the stomach.

Finishing off her packet of crisps, Chocho used her clan's secret technique to push him away.

"Sumire! Get help! Us three can't hold him off!" Sayuri rasped as she kept on swinging her sword at Akihiro.

"Ha! Pathetic fools! You'll all turn to nothing but ashes, so stop trying!" he laughed. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" A large flame-ball headed towards Sayuri. Luckily, she managed to dodge just in time.

"Sarada, Chocho! Get back!" Sayuri shouted, blocking their way from Akihiro's jutsu.

 _Agh… Since it was a critical hit, he might turn me to ashes…_ She groaned in pain, but she still stood up. _It's time to show my real power…_

With fury burning her, a strange blue aura in a form of a dragon hovered with her inside. Akihiro stared in disbelief.

"Not this again!" he scowled at her, taking out a kunai. Sayuri didn't seem bothered by his threat. Instead, she charged right at him throwing powerful punches.

"Who's the pathetic fool now?!" she screamed. As Sayuri gave the last hit, Akihiro scrambled away back into the forest. She panted, and then collapsed onto the grass, blood oozing out beneath her golden hair. _Finally, he's out of the way…_


	4. The girl with power

**Chapter 4. "The girl with power."**

Sayuri groaned as the light blinded her.  
"W-where am I?" she rasped.

"You're in Kohona's Central Hospital, dear." Answered a unfamiliar voice. Sayuri blinked, then realizing it was a nurse speaking.

"You've got some visitors waiting outside. Shall I send them in?" the nurse asked, folding away some sheets.

"S-sure." Sayuri muttered, sitting up. The nurse swung the door open, letting in her new friends come in. It was only Sarada and Chocho. Sighing with relief, they rushed over to Sayuri's bed.

"Are you okay? It's a relief that we managed to get you here!" Sarada gave a small grin, leaning her hands against her bed.

"Oh, I'm fine. I think I'll try and convince the nurse to get me out of this old-ridden place." Sayuri glanced at the window. _I need to get to the Academy anyway. There's no point in staying in this place if I won't get any education._ She sighed.

A few days later, she managed to get back to the Academy.

"Finally! I'm out of here- OW!" she moaned, clutching at her hip. "What the hell is this?" Sayuri growled, lifting her shirt up to investigate the strange pain.

"What is this…" she stared at the massive parallel scars reaching up to her ribs. Her eyes widened in horror. _Please don't_ _tell me Akihiro did this…_ Although the scar had settled in, it still hurt her.

"No wonder why the nurse kept on telling me to stay in bed." She rolled her eyes and quickly ran to her class as the bell rang. As she entered the class, everyone started to mutter and gawk at her. Ignoring all of her classmates, she sat down in her seat.

"She's so strange, how did she manage to beat a Jonin?"

"I bet she could beat Boruto or maybe even Mitsuki in one blow."

Sayuri groaned and buried her hands in her hair as she listened to her classmates whisper about her. She didn't want to be treated like a school bully- and she wasn't one anyway.

"Quiet! Everyone! Quiet down! NOW!" commanded Shino. Everyone's head spun around to stare at their teacher.

"Thank you, now…"

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

"Ugh, why can't I finish my lessons on time…" muttered Shino, laying his books down on the table. "Okay class. You can go home now."

As everyone picked up their bags to leave, Sayuri headed out the door, rage burning inside her. She hated being treated like a bully, that wasn't her.

"Oops! S-sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." she apologized as she bumped into the class' strongest earth user, Iwabe.

"Watch where you're going- wait. Are you Sayuri, the girl who beat a Jonin?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, but that's none of your business!" she snapped, trying to walk off.

"Oi! Come back here! I need to know!" he shouted as she ran off.

Sayuri panted as she shut the door behind her.

"He... doesn't… need… to… know!" she said, out of breath. Flopping onto her bed, Sayuri closed her eyes. _Can't this day get any worse…_


End file.
